


A Drabble A Day

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 境界の彼方 | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: A Friend to All AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fem!Rin, Gen, M/M, Magic AU, Mako/Fem!Rin, Miko/Fem!Rin, SCIFI AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompts/drabbles.  Most are just friendship pairs.  Most are humorous.  Most are 200-500 words.  (Some of the later ones are a bit longer.)  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin & Hiroomi - Precious Treasure

It was a simple enough looking thing.  Just a regular cardboard box.  There should be nothing unusual or strange about it.  Rin stared at the box with growing unease.  So very plain and simple.  So just what was it that had him so on edge?  

Well for starters it was sitting just under the edge of Hiroomi’s bed.  He still wasn’t entirely sure how he had let Hiroomi talk him into coming over after classes today but here he was.  Sitting on a chair in Hiroomi’s bedroom staring at the box under his bed.  So unassuming and normal.  He wouldn’t even be thinking about it at all if he didn’t  _know_  Hiroomi.

The main thing that worried him was the neat handwriting in the top corner of the side of the box facing him.   _Precious Treasures_

"You want to see inside, don’t you?"  Rin jumped at Hiroomi’s voice.  He had been so engrossed in trying, and obviously failing, not to stare at the box he hadn’t even heard him come in.

"Actually I really don’t.  I can probably guess what kind of creepy crap you have stuffed in there."  Hiroomi pouted at his statement but Rin just rolled his eyes.

"You say that but I know you love your sister too."

"Not the way you love yours."

"I know.  Nothing can compare for the love I have for my precious sister."  Rin had to scramble to catch the book that was tossed in his lap.  It was, no surprise, a photo album that appeared to be filled with pictures of Mitsuki.  He aimlessly flipped a couple pages to appease the black haired teen across from him.  "Aw you do love your sister too."  He snapped his head up to see Hiroomi flipping through the pictures on Rin’s cellphone.

Rin leapt across the room and attempted to wrestle his phone out of Hiroomi’s grasp.  ”How the hell did you get that out of my jacket?  You dirty thief.”  After a brief struggle he managed to yank open Hiroomi’s fingers and wound up knocking his phone across the floor in front of the open doorway.

Mitsuki glanced down at the phone’s screen and then to the open box next to her brother’s bed and sighed in disgust.

"Perverts."

"Hey don’t lump me in with him."

"If the shoe fits…"  Mitsuki stated before turning away and heading to her own room.  Rin pried Hiroomi’s hands from his waist and hurried to grab his phone.  No wonder Mistuki called him a pervert.  The last picture Hiroomi had flipped to was one of the ones Nagisa had sent him from Iwatobi’s last beach outing.  It was of his sister building a sandcastle.  In her swimsuit.

"We’re more alike than I thought, Rin."

"Oh shut up."


	2. Nagisa, Takao, & Midorima - Mischief Managed

He was quite certain he was going to kill someone before the day was through.  Maybe even before lunch.  Why he had agreed to let Takao stop on their way to school was beyond him.  But he had.  So now they were stuck babysitting.  He still wasn’t sure he believed that kid in the rickshaw with him was truly a high school student.  Granted he wasn’t all that short for a high school student but something about his attitude and bright eyes gave off a childish vibe.  Much like the one coming from Takao as he giggled at the blonde passenger’s latest silly joke.

"We’re going to be incredibly late at this rate."

"Aw, come on, Shin-chan.  Live a little.  It’s not like you have any incredibly important classes today.  We can play hooky just this once, right?"

"I would really rather not."

"But it’s so nice today, Shin-chan."  His eyes narrowed and he studied the blonde.

"I don’t remember giving you permission to call me that."

"Details, details."  The blonde, Hazuki he thought he said his name was, waved dismissively at him and turned to the teen on the bike.  "To the nearest park!"

"I thought you wanted a ride to the nearest station because your ankle was twisted."  He had had just about enough of their collective shenanigans.  Putting up with one annoyance a day was hard enough.  What had he ever done to deserve this?

"About that…"  Hazuki grinned at him as Takao pulled them into a nearby park and hopped off the bike.  Acting as if they weren’t in their school uniforms in the middle of the morning in the middle of the week.  "I kinda fibbed a little."  He could only watch as the blonde jumped out of the rickshaw and sped off across the park.  Playful pink eyes challenged him as the other teen stuck out his tongue.  "Catch me if you can, Shin-chan.  I bet you can’t."  Takao laughed and hurried off in the opposite direction calling back a similar challenge.

He was going to kill someone when he caught up with them.  Just wait and see if he didn’t.

[Takao: Thanks for your help today :D  it was a lot of fun]

[Nagisa: I told you I could help you make that big stubborn brat crack a smile]

[Nagisa: You owe me O.o ]

[Takao: I didn’t expect he’d laugh when you ran into the tree. Though it was hilarious]

[Nagisa: Anything for the sake of mischief :D :D ]


	3. Haruka & Murasakibara - Starvation

This was the end for him.  It sucked because there were still so many untasted sweets out there in the world for him.  But there wasn’t much he could do about it he supposed.  So he opted to just lie on the floor in the middle of the room and stare at the ceiling.   Something nudged his arm and he slowly turned his head to look at the plate that was being pushed to him.

His eye twitched as he contemplated the plate’s contents.  On the plate was a slice of pizza.  Covered in mackerel.  And pineapple slices.

"What," he drawled and looked up at the teen beside him curiously, "is that supposed to be?"

"Food."

"Are you sure?"  The other teen’s response was to pick up a slice from his own plate and take a large bite.  He looked from the plate on the floor up to Atsushi’s face expectantly.

"But you said you’d make me something sweet, Haru-chin."

"Pineapple is sweet."

"But the mackerel?"

"What about the mackerel?"  The tone of Haru’s voice barely changed but it was enough that Atsushi knew to just drop the subject or it was likely he’d never get fed while over here again.  Apparently if he planned on staying his choices were to eat the mackerel and pineapple infused pizza or starve.  Cautiously lifting the slice towards his mouth he found himself thinking that starving wasn’t looking so horrible after all.


	4. Riko & Gou - Orly

"This is a disaster."  Gou muttered as she watched her swim team shifting away from her in what they probably thought was a subtle way.  "Come on you guys it’s not like you’re gonna catch anything from me.  Just get back to practice."  Shooing them back towards the pool she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.  There was one person listed who just might understand her current predicament. 

[Gou:  Teenage boys are so stupid.]

She wasn’t any different than usual but they were acting like she was on her death bed and contagious.  Hovering over her while trying to keep their distance, it was actually pretty amusing to watch.  But they needed to focus on their practice.  Their times hadn’t improved any in the last month and that needed to change.

[Riko: Tell me about it.  I just had to remind my boys that big boobs aren’t the real power in this gym.]

[Riko: Srsly though what’s up?]

The image of Riko scolding her team made her giggle.  She had even more of a handful than Gou did.  At least she only had four to deal with.  Five if her brother showed up but he was a pushover where she was concerned most of the time.

[Gou: Period.  They’re acting like I’m made of glass.  It’s irritating.]

[Riko: Milk em for all it’s worth.]

[Gou: Meaning?]

[Riko: They’re afraid of you right now.  Take advantage of it.  Extra practice time.  Extra laps.  They’ll do almost anything to keep you from getting mad right now.]

[Gou: Hmm]

Nagisa had managed to sneak into Haru’s lane and had interrupted the older teen’s swimming and she figured this was the perfect time to test out Riko’s advice.

"Nagisa!"  Her voice easily carried over to the far side of the pool and pinkish eyes watched her warily.

"Yes Gou?"

"Three extra rounds of your lap routine for interrupting Haru."  He opened his mouth to protest and then snapped it shut again.  Obviously he wanted to tell her no but something in her eyes stopped him.

"Okay.  Sorry."

"The rest of you have one extra round each."  No one even asked why as she marked it down on her clipboard, staring each one in the eye.  Practically daring them to challenge her.  "Don’t disappoint me."  Flashing her friendliest smile she went back to the bench to grab her stopwatch.  Finding Riko on that chat site last month was the best thing that had happened this year.

[Gou: You’re a genius.]

[Riko: You’re one too.  If only our boys understood that our jobs would be easier]

[Gou: But the challenge is what makes it fun]

[Riko: Agreed.]


	5. Nitori & Rin - Memory

He knew his little grey haired mouse was running around somewhere nearby.  He was always in the gardens after he had mediated an argument between Rin and Seijuro.  It wasn’t often that Rin felt the need to find Aiichiro after one of these little episodes but he actually felt kind of guilty this time around; it’s not like he had meant to yell at Aiichiro after all.  But Seijuro had a way of just getting under his skin like none other and Ai had been caught in the crossfire.

"Hey."  Crystal clear blue eyes studied him.

"What did you want, Matsuoka?"  Oh that hurt.  Ai hadn’t referred to him like that for years.  Not since way back when Seijuro had first taken Rin and his sister in.

"Ow.  Ok.  I deserved that."  He sat down next to the younger man and sighed.  "Look you know I didn’t mean it, right?  It’s just that Seijuro knows all the right places to push to set me off.  I’m sorry."  He was sure that a simple apology wasn’t really going to make everything magically better.  But he really didn’t have anything else to offer.

"I don’t like you two fighting so much.  It reminds me of when you first got here."  Ai looked out over the gardens and sighed.  "And that reminds me of what things were like before you were here."  Another pause.  Another sigh.  "And what they’ll be like once you’re gone."  Rin felt his face flushing a little as he realized that once again Seijuro was right.  He hadn’t really thought this whole idea of leaving through.  He studied the gardens thoughtfully.  This really was a gorgeous spot.  He would miss it and he’d miss his little mouse.

"Hey, Ai.  You won’t forget about me when I leave, right?"

"What?  Of course not!  How could I?  You’re my friend!"

"I know it won’t be the same.  But just keep hold of me in your memories, okay?  Then when I get back you can yell at me and tell me all the things I missed.  I know you don’t want me to go but this is something I think I have to do."  He barely heard the younger man’s whisper.

"I know."

"I am sorry.  For a lot of things.  But I know you know that too, right?"  Aiichiro threw his arms around Rin’s waist and for once Rin didn’t hesitate to return the gesture.  Who knew that leaving this place would turn out to be so painful?

Memories were a tough thing to overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place in an AU of mine (A Friend to All is a Friend to None.)


	6. Makoto & Fem!Rin - Out Cold

"I told you that was a bad idea."

"Ugh please don’t remind me.  My head is killing me right now."

"You know, only you would manage to make slipping on the ice look graceful somehow."

"How did you even manage to get me onto this bench?"

"Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m weak you know."

"I know.  But I’m not exactly small."

"A girl has her ways.  Just… rest a little longer."  Rin dropped her hand back to where Makoto’s head was resting in her lap and ruffled his hair.  She was sure he already knew that seeing him slip on the ice and hit his head like that scared the crap out of her.  Especially when he wouldn’t open his eyes for a minute or two.  She had nearly panicked until a stranger had come over and checked on him.

_"I’m not a doctor," he had said before helping her wrestle Makoto’s large frame onto a nearby bench, "but after cracking the ice a few times myself I know the signs.  He’ll open his eyes in a minute and have one killer headache.  But he’ll be okay.  If the headache’s not gone tomorrow wrestle his butt to the doctor."_

"How long was I out?"  Makoto asked.  He slipped a hand into the pocket of her jacket and tugged gently.

"Just a few minutes.  But don’t ever scare me like that again.  Jerk."

"As you wish.  I shall do my best for the queen of my heart."


	7. Fem!Rin - Milkshakes

All she had wanted was something sweet and cool.  How the hell had it ended up like this?  The guys from Iwatobi were lounging around in her backyard like they were on some sort of picnic.  All except Nagisa.  He was at the window watching from outside with those big innocent pink eyes of his like some kind of creepy plushie.  It was probably all his fault.  Most weird things like this were.

"Excuse me can you make a vanilla one?"  Rin spun on her heel and raised the ice cream scoop above her head, ready to smack it into the face of whoever had snuck up on her.  A pair of light blue eyes stared up at her.

"Who the hell are you?  How the hell’d you get in my house?"

"The front door was unlocked.  Would you be willing to make a vanilla one?  Please?"  Nagisa tapped against the window excitedly and she could hear him yelling at her.  All she had wanted was something sweet and cool.  So far all she had gotten was a headache.

"I’m making myself a milkshake.  If there’s anything left maybe I’ll let someone else have one.  Go outside with the rest of them."  She shooed the blue haired stranger away and sighed.  Some days she really thought she needed to reevaluate her life choices and the kind of people she was friends with.

She filled a tray with five milkshakes and headed to her back door, nearly dropping the tray when she saw that that damn captain Mikoshiba had shown up with Nitori in tow.  With a huff she added two more milkshakes and then slipped the tray outside before quickly shutting and locking the door.  She eyed her now almost empty ice cream container.  All of them were wandering around out there.  Because she had wanted a milkshake.  It was like they had some kind of creepy ass radar.

Forget this hassle.  The next time she made a milkshake and her creepy friends showed up they could just go the hell home.  Either that or she was gonna charge em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Prompt: fem!Rin is craving some sort of sweet drink, and decides to make milkshakes. She gets a surprise visit from the iwatobi boys so then she has to make some for them too. AND THEN SHE GETS A SUDDEN EPIPHANY: "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard"


	8. MakoRin - Breaking the Rules

He rubbed angrily at his eyes throwing curses like daggers.  It’s not like he had expected Rin to go easy on him or anything but throwing dust and dirt in his eyes was just uncalled for.  The world tilted as Rin hooked his ankle and slammed into his chest and he found himself on his back with the smaller man sitting on his stomach pinning Mako’s arms with his knees.

"You’re not fighting very fair."  Makoto said.  Rin grinned down at his watery eyes and dirty face.

"You said you wanted to learn how to fight someone like me.  I never said I fought fair.  You’re taller, heavier, and have more muscle mass than I do.  I have to take every advantage and opening I get."  Rin hopped to his feet and helped pull Makoto to his.  Makoto grabbed his staff from where it had fallen and took a stance.  "You sure you want more?  I told you I don’t fight fair.  I’m not like you."  Makoto’s only response to the teasing tone was to poke Rin in the chest with his staff - an action he knew irritated Rin to no end.

Rin knew he shouldn’t give in to the provocation but sometimes he just wanted to wipe that passive smile off Makoto’s face.  Shifting his body slightly, preparing his move, he watched Mako try and predict him.  A grin popped onto his face.  That wouldn’t work.  The only way Mako would be able to beat him was by trusting his fighting instincts.

Rin had him pinned down once again and he grinned at the frustrated look in Mako’s eyes.  ”Trust your-“

"Instincts.  I know.  I get it."

"Obviously you don’t.  Or you wouldn’t be here again."  He shifted his weight to hop up and let out a surprised yelp when Mako jerked his knees up into Rin’s back causing him to sprawl forward onto Mako’s chest.  A warm hand slid onto the back of his neck and pulled him eye to eye with Mako.  There was only the briefest of pauses before Mako’s lips met his.  Chapped but warm was the only thing he could really think as he practically melted under Mako’s touch.  When he blinked his eyes open - when had he even shut them he wondered - he realized he was on his back under the other man.

"Now  _that’s_  fighting dirty.”

"I was just trusting my instincts."

Rin hummed and pulled Makoto back down to him.  ”Pretty good instincts.  Maybe we’re a little more alike than I thought.  I’ll make a proper rogue out of you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my AU (A Friend to All is a Friend to None)


	9. Rin & Nagisa - Breaking the Rules & Childhood

Everyone knew you weren’t supposed to do it.  It was one of the first things you learned at the academy.  Right along with not setting things on fire and not turning your books into apricots.  You just didn’t do it.

So naturally Nagisa just  _had_ to try it.

Rin was just an innocent bystander who got drug into the spell.  He wasn’t even supposed to be there that day but his roommate was down with some kind of flu or something so he got stuck on library duty and it wasn’t until he heard the familiar crackle of a spell going bad that he even realized anyone else was there with him.  His eyes widened and he stood up behind the circular librarian’s desk and then it hit him.

Every color in the room intensified for a moment and he squeezed his eyes shut.  When he opened them he was staring up at the main desk having no recollection of falling down.  When he went to stand up he realized he couldn’t.  Because he was already standing.  Glancing down at his now too large pants pooled around his feet and his sweater that looked like a dress he felt a panicked heat flaring up in his belly.  He crawled up to the top of the desk and surveyed his surroundings.  There was someone else in here somewhere and he was going to find them and give them a piece of his mind.

Only the person he found was Nagisa.  Nagisa who was sitting on the floor amidst a pile of old, rare, and some restricted tomes.  He lost most of his anger at the sight.  Nagisa looked just as ridiculous as he a was sure he looked himself: pants tossed to the side, eyes almost too large for his face, pink baby fat cheeks.  He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his now over-sized sweater stretched out across his knees and a large book opened in his lap.  When Rin shuffled around the corner Nagisa looked up with wide eyes and smiled in relief.

"Rinrin!  I’m so glad someone else is here."

"Don’t call me that stupid nickname.  You turned me into a kid, Nagisa.  We’re both kids again!  You should be apologetic not relieved."

"But I didn’t mean to."

"That doesn’t mean anything.  If we get caught-" Rin never got to finish his sentence because the floor under them shimmered and disappeared.  After an uncomfortable sensation of being pulled every which way and squished back together again they found themselves ungracefully dropped onto the rug in front of the student council leader’s desk.

"I figured I’d see you both in here sooner or later."


	10. Rin - Abandoned

Words blurred on the crumpled paper and he shoved it off the table with a growl.  As if he really needed another reminder of how little he meant to everyone.  He had finally opened himself up to them and what happened?  He regretted it, that’s what.  He shuffled his way through his cluttered apartment and flopped onto his unmade bed.

In the end everyone important to him left.

It started with his dad.  Today it had ended when he saw Gou off on the first train out of town.  Part of him was glad for her.  She was chasing a future she wanted, after all.  But the selfish part of him was angry.  

How dare she of all people leave him like this?  After everything that had happened?  He hated the selfish part of himself but it seemed like that part was growing more and more powerful every day while the hopeful and happy part of him had grown stagnant.

Gone.

Forgotten.

Abandoned.

Curling up on top of his blankets he felt his breath hitch as the words repeated in his head in a chorus of his friends’ voices.

Gone.

Forgotten.

Abandoned.

Gone.  Forgotten.  Abandoned.

Gone.Forgotten.Abandoned.Gone.Forgotten.Abandoned.Gone.Forgotten.Abandoned.Gone.Forgotten.Abandoned.

They whirled and crashed and swarmed until he fell into himself with a shuddering whine and finally slipped into uneasy sleep.


	11. Gou & Rei - Questioning & Cookies

"Just what is in these?  They are divine."  She knew her words were almost slurring as she leaned over the back of the couch, red hair loose from her normal ponytail, and held a half-eaten cookie out towards Rei but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

"Cookie ingredients."  Was the clipped response.

Gou frowned at her friend when he sat beside her, plate of fresh cookies in one had and his drink in the other.  ”Well, duh, genius.  But what else?  They can’t be that good with just normal ingredients.”

"Sorry to disappoint but they’re just normal cookies with normal ingredients.  Your raising them to a divine level may have a little to do with the fact that you’ve barely eaten today and you are drunk."

"I now you are but what am I?"

"Still drunk."  Rei smiled when she flopped onto her side dramatically and snatched another cookie from the plate he was setting on the table in front of them.  This meeting up for drinks and chats was becoming a weekly thing for them, not that either minded, and Gou was right at home in Rei’s apartment.

"Why aren’t you drunk yet?"  Yep she was definitely slurring.  But after the week she had gone through she wanted to be drunk.  Drunk and giggly and stuffed with cookies and smothered with affection.  All of which she could, almost surprisingly, get right here.  She crawled over him and flopped with her stomach across his lap, making a wide grab for his drink.  "Is there even any alcohol in here?"

Rei gently swatted her hand away, unable to contain his smile.  ”I might be more drunk if someone would quit taking my drinks.”

"But mine is gone.  Make me another?"

"I’d have to get up to do that."

"Oh.  Never mind then.  I like it here."

"You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like."  He rubbed nonsensical patterns into her back as she contentedly munched away on cookies and relaxed under his gentle touch.

"Why are you so nice?"

"Why are you asking so many questions tonight?"

Gou stopped eating the cookie she was holding and thought for a moment and he patiently took a sip of his drink.  He had made his a little strong and he could feel his fingers getting warm and heavy when Gou finally finished her cookie.  She glanced up at him with a mischievous smile.  ”So are we dating yet?”  He froze with a cookie hanging from his mouth and looked down at her.

"Wait what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to just be Gou & Rei complaining about their days to each other over cookies. Then Gou had other ideas in mind apparently.


	12. MakoRin - Rejection

Cold starlight shone down into his room and he rolled over for what had to be the tenth time this half hour.  Everyone else had drifted off to sleep long ago and he envied them.  They were all lost to peaceful dreams and he was stuck rehashing what he had once thought would be his worst nightmare.

He wished he could be mad at someone.  Anger would be an easier emotion to deal with than this emptiness.  He didn’t even feel frustrated or disappointed right now.  Just… alone.

Nothing had changed really, just like Rin had promised him.  They were still friends and true to his word Rin hadn’t told anyone else.  Since he had confessed they had all still hung out.  They went to a movie, swam together over the weekend, and now they were having a sleepover.  The sense of normalcy is what struck at the core of his emptiness.  Like the whole thing had never happened.  Like he hadn’t laid his heart bare for his childhood friend only to find out that his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

Turning over in his bed for the eleventh time this half hour he buried his head in his pillows.  He wanted to cry.  To rage.  To shout.  To lash out.  But he couldn’t.  All he could do was choke down his pride even further than he already had and smile as though he wasn’t desperately snatching up the pieces of his broken self and shoving them into a battered box.

Rin listened to his friend toss and turn on the bed across the room and prayed to who or whatever would listen that Makoto would find some peace and be ok.  As much as it had hurt to reject his friend, he knew that being rejected was a million times worse.


	13. Rei & Nagisa & Samezuka Trio - Truth or Dare

For once the situation they found themselves in wasn’t Nagisa’s fault.  Not entirely anyway.  It was true that he had invited Rei and himself over to the Samezuka dorms to crash in on Rin and Aiichiro.  Seijuro being there had just been a bonus.  It was also true that he had suggested they play truth or dare during a lull in conversation.  You could technically say that it was everyone else’s fault for even agreeing to the game in the first place.

There were naturally a few rounds of truths.  Rin grudgingly admitted to having his first wet dream somewhere around the age of 12 but said he couldn’t remember what it was about.  Nagisa proudly answered that his first kiss had been at age 11 (“He meant nothing to me, Rei-chan, can’t even remember his name now.”)  Aiichiro and Rei both admitted their current status of virgin, earning them blush inducing winks and nudges from the other three.  Seijuro happily declared that gender didn’t matter to him and as long at there was attraction that was all that was important.

Then came the dares and, really, in the end it wasn’t  _all_  Nagisa’s fault.  How could he have known that Aiichiro would get back at him for his dare?  He wouldn’t have guessed that Ai had it in him.  

It’s not like he planned on them all winding up running from the campus security guard in nothing but their boxers when he had suggested the visit that day.

It  _really_  wasn’t his fault this time.  But damn if it wasn’t fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: #11 for Rei/Nagisa? °v° Or the Samezuka trio. x3 - My answer? Why not both?


	14. Miko/Fem!Rin - Snowed In

Of the two of them she was pretty certain that everyone would have expected her to be the nervous wreck right about now.  For whatever reason or another.  They were stuck in the house with a good four to five feet of snow outside already, and it didn’t seem to plan on stopping anytime soon.  She was curled up on the floor reading a book and he was currently pacing the room, having given up staring forlornly out the window at the ever increasing snow.

"You know," she stated from her nest of blankets and pillows, "I would have figured you, of all people, would be beyond thrilled to be snowed in with me."  The pacing stopped and he knelt in front of her.

"It’s not that I don’t appreciate being here with you and the potential for cuddling and sharing blankets."  It took everything she had not to roll her eyes at him or sigh in irritation.  "But the fact that we are completely stuck here for the unforeseeable future is a bit…"  He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully and she stared at it a moment.

"A bit what?  Worrisome?  Frustrating?  Scary?"

"Daunting."  Contemplating his word choice she marked her place and set the book aside.  "You scare the hell out of me sometimes, you know that?  And if you actually seriously get tired of me I’m a little worried about what you might do."  Rin shook her head and laughed softly.  Did Seijuro know just how adorable he looked right now she wondered as she tossed a blanket over his head and tugged him onto the floor next to her.  The worst thing she could do to him in all honesty was threaten to lock him outside.  Not that she would.  It would be too lonely here by herself without him.


	15. MakoRin - Secretly A Virgin

It was no secret that Makoto was head over heels for Rin or that Rin was the same way for Makoto.  It was pretty obvious, actually.  Obnoxiously so if you asked certain swim team members from either school.  The problem was that neither of them seemed to want to be the one to take the lead in their relationship.  Not that it really seemed to bother them much.  But it was starting to put an irritating tension on the rest of their respective teams.

"Mako are you still a virgin?"  The question shouldn’t have surprised him coming from Nagisa but it did and he couldn’t prevent the blush from spreading high across his cheeks.

"Not that it’s really your business, Nagisa, but is that really a question to ask during practice?  Especially joint practice?"

"Well I was just wondering if it’s you or Rin that was holding out."  A long arm shot around Nagisa’s neck and Rin playfully tightened his grip, laughing as Nagisa squirmed and pouted.

"Don’t worry about us, Nagisa.  We take care of each other just fine."  He winked and Makoto’s blush filled his entire face before he hurried off to find someone who needed his help.

"So which one of you is a virgin?  Or are you both?"  Nagisa grinned up at Rin and tilted his head curiously at the sly expression on the older teen’s face.

"Well," RIn bent close and placed his hands on the back of Nagisa’s shoulders, "it was me.  But we took care of that awhile ago.  Don’t tell anyone."  The only reply he got from the blonde was a satisfying splash when Rin pushed him into the pool and walked back to where his captain was waiting.


	16. Miko/Fem!Rin - Handcuffed Together

Of all the frustrating insufferable arrogant asses to be stuck with like this she was here with Mikoshiba.  The way the idiot was grinning you’d think they were on a date at a carnival or something.  Not handcuffed to Rin’s little sister’s bed, compliments of said little sister and her blonde accomplice.  When Rin got out of this they were both in serious trouble.

"Remind me to thank those two later."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to spend the afternoon with you."

"You are such a sap."

"Only for you."  She made a mental note to add cheesy and closet romantic to the list of adjectives she had for him.  If she hadn’t been so angry at her situation the fact that she actually thought about him enough to  _have_  a list of adjectives describing him would have probably sent her into a panic.


	17. MakoRin & Nagisa - Mischief Managed

It had been a long weekend and they were exhausted.  Whoever had decided that it would be a good idea to enlist in Nagisa’s help to watch the twins was obviously crazy.  Makoto groaned a little as he stretched and put the last of the dishes in the sink.  Glancing around at the mess that covered the room, and he knew it trailed off into most of the house, he sighed.  Rin leaned in with a bundle of blankets, hair tied up in ridiculous pig tails with some of Ran’s hair ties.  Or were they ones Nagisa had brought?  Makoto couldn’t remember ever seeing the brightly colored ties before.

"Oi.  I’m going to go throw these on the little brats."  Rin headed away towards the twins’ room before Makoto even responded.  It had taken them a little while to accept Rin, mostly because he had experience with a younger sibling of his own so they had a harder time wrapping him around their little fingers.  But, like everyone else, eventually he had fallen for them.  He headed towards the living room and stretched out on the floor for a moment.  He could handle the twins climbing all over him but when Nagisa joined in it got to be a bit much.  Closing his eyes he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the evening.  There had been a lot of noise, a lot of laughing, and a lot of fun.  Warmth settled over him and he cracked open his eyes.  Rin had tossed a blanket over him and was sitting with his back to him, tugging the ties from his hair and muttering under his breath as they caught.  Makoto reached up and helped him pull them out.  "How do you do stuff like that so well with such big hands?"  Rin asked.  He pulled one of Makoto’s arms around his side and studied his fingers and Makoto let his eyes drift shut again.  They really should clean up the mess before his parents came home in the morning.  But this felt really nice.  "How do you put up with so much energy?"  Makoto must have drifted off for a moment because Rin was curled up beside him under the blanket using his arm as a pillow.

"A lot of sleep I guess."  Rin let out a soft laugh and snuggled his back into Makoto’s side.  It was warm and comfortable under the blanket and even the hard floor couldn’t keep either of them awake any longer.

Nagisa stumbled down the hallway and into the kitchen.  He was hungry and knew there would be some leftovers in the fridge.  Keeping up with the twins had been hard work.  Keeping the twins energized enough to wear out Makoto and Rin had been even harder work.  Those two just wouldn’t relax around each other so Nagisa had taken it upon himself to wear them down - one way or another - and suggesting that Rin and himself help Mako with the twins was the easiest way.  He peeked into the living room and grinned.  Mako and Rin were curled up on the floor under a blanket.  A content smile was on both faces and Nagisa grabbed his phone, sending off a quick text to Gou as he headed back to the twins’ room:  _Mischief Managed. ;)_


	18. Rei & Nagisa - Rainbow

"You’re my rainbow."  A contemplative look spread across Nagisa’s face as he flopped onto Rei’s bed.  Rei adjusted his glasses and turned back to his homework.  Nagisa had given up on his less than twenty minutes after getting to Rei’s house.  He knew all along that the reason the other boy was here wasn’t for homework.  Nagisa had been in a sour mood all day and Rei was pretty sure it had something to do with the immature teasing that had happened yesterday after school.

"Is that another silly pun on my name?"

"What?  No."  Nagisa gave him a look that clearly said he felt Rei was being the ridiculous one here.  Crawling across the bed he dropped his chin onto Rei’s shoulder, looking down at the book in his lap.  "Well maybe it is a little silly.  But you’re definitely my rainbow.  A rainbow can pop up and bring beauty even after the worst storms, you know."  Rei made a noncommittal humming noise as Nagisa dropped an arm over his other shoulder and started flipping through the pages, fingers skimming over the words as he continued his train of thought.  "And that makes people happy.  Just like knowing that even when I’m having the worst day ever you’ll be here for me makes me happy.  Seeing you on days like today makes me feel like I’ve just seen a rainbow."  Watching Nagisa’s fingers slowly clench into a fist Rei smiled.  Then he placed his hand, palm up, next to Nagisa’s.

"Well if I’m going to be your rainbow then I guess that would make you my sun.  Even after the worst storms it’s the sun that makes the rainbow appear.  Without you I’d just be a bunch of water in the sky and no one would even notice me."  When Nagisa threaded his fingers through his he smiled.

"I’ll never let you go unnoticed."  The blonde wrapped his free arm across Rei’s chest and hugged him.  "My rainbow is too precious to be ignored."

"And my sunshine should never be taken advantage of."  The blonde rubbed his cheek against Rei’s shoulder and he could feel the smile on Nagisa’s face.

"Thank you, Rei."


	19. Rin & Nagisa - Sick

Rin’s head was pounding and he winced as he snuggled deeper into his pile of blankets.  It seemed like nothing would help him warm up.  The quiet chattering that had been blissful white noise while he slept died off with a quick “I’ll talk to you later” and the bed dipped under a second person’s weight.

  
“Feelin any better?” A cool hand brushed his forehead and he muttered.  “What was that?”

  
“I said why’s it you?” The musical laugh chimed in his ears and he wondered when it had gotten such a deep tone to it.  
“Cause everyone else is either sick or taking care of someone and because even at your grouchiest you don’t scare me Rinrin.”  Nagisa smiled and wiped the sweat from Rin’s brow with a soft cloth.  It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them and now that he was awake Rin expected Nagisa to start his normal over cheerful chatter.  He was surprised when instead the other teen stretched out on the bed beside him seemingly content to just fiddle with his phone. 

When Rin woke up next most of his blankets were thrown off and he was curled around Nagisa.  Nagisa smiled when he noticed that Rin was awake again.  
“So are we feeling better this time?”  Rin had to admit that surprisingly he did.


	20. MikoRin - Motivation

"If you don’t start focusing properly I’m gonna have to take drastic measures."  Seijruo grinned at the concerned look that flashed Rin’s face as he lounged on Seijuro’s bed.  "Your times have been crap this week.  Wanna spill?"

  
“No.  Don’t worry bout it.”  Seijuro rolled his eyes. Great now Rin was sulking.

  
“Listen. I’ll give you a little motivation.”  Rin’s eyebrows rose and he turned his full attention on his captain.  Seijuro tinkered with his phone a moment and then showed Rin the screen.  “Here it is. Start focusing and get your time back to where it should be or you wear this twice a week for the next month during practice.” Rin’s eyes went wide and he shot Seijuro an irritated look.  It was a picture of a skimpy women’s bikini with a tail attached to the bottom and a pair of cat ears on a headband.

 

“Where the hell do you find this stuff?”

  
“Your sister likes muscles. Mine likes costumes.”  Seijuro gave him a serious look and shrugged. “You focus or your take your punishment.  How’s that sound for motivation?”

  
“You wouldn’t.”

  
“You wanna bet?”


	21. Kuroko & Kagami - Shadow Player

"Look it’s not like I think I’m better than you or anything-" Kagami’s voice crackled through the headset and Kuroko’s eyes scanned the screen on the side of his visor.  He needed to locate his partner before something bad happened.

"You are, though.  Well you’re better at being what you are meant to be Kagami-kun.  I am naturally supporting, a shadow player in this game.  You are naturally hero material."  There.  Far side of the valley behind a wall of rocks.  An enemy scout was sneaking along about a dozen steps to Kagami’s left and Kuroko never stopped his soft chatter as he locked onto his target.  "I cover you so you can rush in and save the day.  You are larger than life.  Someone others can look up to.  And-"  a soft ping sounded and Kagami spun around as the enemy body slumped to the ground, "you’d be dead without me watching your back."  A short chuckle filtered through the background noise in the com link and Kuroko smiled.

"Well dying isn’t something I plan on doing anytime soon.  So let’s finish this and then I’ll buy you a drink for a job well done at saving my ass once again."

"I’d prefer a shake, but I’ll take you up on the offer."  Another ping sounded and Kuroko’s soft laughter filled Kagami’s helmet as an enemy body fell from the rocks above his head and landed on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random Sci-fi AUs are the best


	22. Rin, Makoto, & Mikoshiba - Fake Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake boyfriend scenarios are too much fun.

This surge of jealousy in his gut shouldn’t be happening.  None of this should be happening.  He shouldn’t be in this stupid bar with these two idiots right now.  It was all because that damn stalker of his.  He remembered the conversation that led him here with a groan as he studied his glass.

 

His mother had been in a panic because of the latest batch of notes.  They weren’t anything serious they were just creepy.  Saying stupid crap him being vulnerable and lonely.  He wasn’t.  Vulnerable or lonely.  The stalker was messed up in the head.  But when one of the letters mentioned where he and his sister had gone out for supper a few nights before his mother panicked.

“You need to hire a bodyguard or something.”

“Are you kidding me?  One I don’t want some stranger hanging around me twenty-four seven.  Two I don’t want to risk this going public.”

“The letters are getting more personal and you need someone around you to help.  I’m going to look around at some security companies in the morning.”

“I have someone.  A couple people actually.”

“Oh?  You have what?  You have a boyfriend hanging around I don’t know about?”

“Yes.  Two actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He just had to open his big mouth and say something stupid.  Which was how he wound up here.  With Seijuro and Makoto.  Watching them flirt their way around the bar.  Well, Seijuro was really the one doing some serious flirting.  Makoto was just being his usual polite self - his good looks and charming smile was doing the rest for him.  It’s not like this was a real relationship of any kind.  So why was he getting all jealous?

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun tonight, Rin.”  Seijuro said.  He leaned an elbow against the high top table Rin had sat at and smiled down at him.  Was that a teasing tone in his voice?  Was that bastard enjoying this?

“You two are doing shitty jobs of being my boyfriends in public tonight you know.”  He didn’t want to sound sulky but he couldn’t help it.  He was only here because they insisted that it would be nice to go out somewhere.  Glaring at Makoto as he slipped up to Seijuro’s side Rin noticed the flush on his cheeks.  At least someone was having fun tonight.  Too bad it wasn’t him.

“Something wrong?”  The innocent tone of Makoto’s voice almost made him bite his tongue and just forget everything.  Then he met Mako’s eyes and frowned.  It wasn’t something he saw all the time but there was a glint in Makoto’s eyes that couldn’t be mistaken once you knew its source.  He was enjoying this.  Not the flirting part, per se, but definitely the being out at the bar and making Rin jealous part.  He glanced from Seijuro to Makoto and stood up.

“You two drug me all the way out here just to flirt around and make me jealous?  You both suck.  Forget this.  I don’t need your guys’ help after all.  I’m glad my situation can amuse you two.”  He grabbed his jacket and left, leaving the other two to stare after him.

“You suppose we went a little far?”

“Well he did just admit he was jealous.”

“Huh.  You’re right.  Maybe we made some progress.”

“We should probably go after him.”


	23. TakaMido - In Sync

He knew his laughter was filling the helmet of the man watching him.  There was no way to shut off the com link between partners and Takao used that to his advantage.

"Just tell me where the next enemies are before I mistake you for a target."  That only increased the laughter from a mediocre giggle to a hearty chuckle.

"You say the sweetest things to me, Shin-chan."  His voice was teasing but he turned away and started scanning his visor for the enemies.  They had been hiding out in the caves and ridges of the valley he and Midorima had been sent to clear out and were tricky to spot which is why they had been chosen.  Only his sharp eyes and his partner’s unwavering marksmanship had kept them alive this long.  "There.  Two squares south, half a mark east."

The ping of the shot hitting it’s mark never reached them from their distance but the enemy numbers dwindling rapidly left them satisfied.  They were long range units, after all.  If they were close enough to hear the shots hit then one of them was either not doing his job or dead and if that was the case they were goners.

When you were as in sync as they were stopping one heart was as good as stopping both after all.


	24. Rin & Mikoshiba - Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seijuro has graduated and comes back to Samezuka to help Rin who is struggling with some homework

Rin sucks at asking for help when he needs it.  Luckily once you get to know him you learn to listen for what he doesn’t say….

"Do you realize what time it is?"  The voice on the phone snapped after the fourth ring.

"Uh it’s," Rin leaned back in his chair to check the clock, "one thirty in the afternoon."  There was a muffled thump as either the phone was dropped or Seijuro fell off his bed, Rin couldn’t tell which had happened but either was equally possible.  An irritated grumble came through the speaker and he stared down at the open book on his desk accusingly.

 

"Man you woke me up.  That was a nice dream I was having too." Rin glanced at his clock again and scoffed.  Must be nice to be able to sleep so late.  A perk of having graduated not just as the swim captain but as on of the top of his class last year, no doubt.  He ran a hand through his hair, forgetting he had pulled it into a short ponytail, and cursed quietly when his fingers caught the band.  Loud yawning and mumbling came from the other side of the phone.  "Did you need something?"  Something about the relaxed yet groggy tone coming through the speaker just pissed him off and he snapped.

"Jeez sorry for disturbing your precious beauty sleep.  Forget I even called."  

Why  _had_  he even bothered to call him?  It was ridiculous to be calling your former swim captain just because you were so totally swamped and stuck on your homework that you felt like you hadn’t slept in days.  Such a stupid childish reason.  He could figure this out on his own.

Ten minutes later his phone started ringing for the fifth time and he groaned and threw his pencil across the room, thankful he had no roommate this year to raise an eyebrow at his immature reaction.

"What?"  He snapped when he answered the phone.

"Wow.  You call me, wake me up, hang up on me, and then refuse to pick up the phone?  What are you some blushing girl calling her crush or something?  Jeez, Matsuoka."

"I just realized it was stupid ok.  Forget about it."  He could practically feel his former captain tensing his shoulders over the phone.  It’s not like Rin was being difficult on purpose or anything.

"Hey.  It’s ok.  I’m awake now.  I get it."  Seijuro’s tone was familiar and comforting.  It was his captain tone and Rin almost smiled a little at it.  "You’re stressed about something and either want attention or need help, or both.  Just spill it."

"It really is stupid."  Rin waited for a response and when he didn’t get any he continued.  "It’s just that, well,  I was sick last week and I have all this homework piled up and I really don’t have the slightest clue what I’m doing and you always said if I needed help I could call you and of course I was stupid and called you and-"

"I get it.  Rin, it’s fine.  It’s not stupid.  Give me like, " muffled rustling came through the line and Rin almost hung up again - he just felt so ridiculous especially when Seijuro used his first name like that, "an hour, okay?"

"An hour for what?"  Rin asked.  But the only answer he got was the beep in his ear indicating that Seijuro had hung up.  Looking back to his pile of homework he groaned and threw the book he had been trying to read on top of it and then flopped onto the floor.

When a knock sounded he sat up, eyes flicking from his phone to his clock, a sense of dread rising from his stomach.  He wouldn’t have.  The only way Seijuro could make it from his apartment back to Samezuka in under forty minutes was to run part of the way.  Rin reached out and opened the door with a frustrated sigh.

He did.

Standing there, hair damp from the light sweat he had worked up, was Seijuro.   A bookbag dangled from one hand and a bag of snacks from the other.  He gave Rin a smile before pushing past him and propping his hip on Rin’s desk.

"Let’s do this."  He dug something out of his bag while Rin reluctantly sat down in front of his homework.  "Just call me Mikoshiba-sensei today."  Rin glanced up, ready to scoff at the declaration, and froze when he saw Seijuro’s face.  After a moment Seijuro raised an eyebrow at his expression.  "Rin?"

"Since when do you wear glasses?"


	25. Nagisa & Rin - New Plans

He hadn’t planned on spending the afternoon with Nagisa when he had headed out that day.  Hell he hadn’t even imagined running into anyone he knew.  But, as fate would have it, he had bumped into him at a convenience store.  The younger boy had been buying a basket full of treats and sweets and Rin had sarcastically asked him if he was planning on eating it all by himself and going into a sugar coma.

"How else would I want to spend my birthday?"

"I dunno.  Watching movies?  Hanging out with friends?" He had shrugged.  "Hell if I know how you want to spend your birthday."

"Well come over to my place with me and I can do all of that!"  He had blinked stupidly as Nagisa grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  It was his birthday.  Why didn’t he already have plans with someone?  Nagisa had never seemed the type to sit at home alone on his own birthday.

Lying in Nagisa’s room he wondered why he let himself be dragged along.  He could have easily said no and just left at any point.  He was bigger and faster so it would have been fairly easy to get away.  But something about Nagisa had always made it hard to refuse him once he got an idea into his head. They had thrown in some random horror movie that Nagisa loved and Nagisa had forced the candy onto him, using the excuse that if he ate some of it then it would make Nagisa less likely to make himself sick off the candy.  The movie was one he had wanted to see anyway and it  _was_  Nagisa’s birthday after all.  So it wasn’t a totally wasted day if he went along with it.  That was what he had told himself.

Lying on the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers and with Nagisa using his chest for a pillow, he was regretting his decision.  His stomach ached and he let out a groan, causing Nagisa to roll onto his side and look over at him.  They had eaten the entirety of Nagisa’s candy supply.  Including the backup stash he had under his bed.  Their stomachs were too full for them to be hyper, but they could both feel the edge of their sugar highs sneaking in.

"This is all your fault."  Rin accused as Nagisa scooted up his chest, sitting up a little to study his face.  After a moment Rin felt his face flushing a little.  "What are you looking at?"

"You know, you’re pretty adorable."

"Coming from someone as cute as you that must be a compliment."

The words just fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.  It was the sugar talking.  That was the excuse he was going to go with, he decided, as Nagisa grinned down at him with wide eyes.  The sly glint in them was unseen by most people but he knew better.

"You think I’m cute?"

"You act like you don’t already hear that everyday." Rin narrowed his eyes as Nagisa laughed.

"Well I don’t hear it everyday from you."

"Are you saying you want to?"

"Would you tell me if I wanted you to?"

"Are you cute enough every day to deserve me calling you cute every day?"

"Dare to find out?"  Nagisa had been inching closer to Rin as they went back and forth.  They were nose to nose and Rin was suddenly fascinated by the deep pink of Nagisa’s eyes.  He didn’t know if it was the sugar high that brought on his next words.  Or the rush of being this close to that smirk.  Or the heat of the room as the dvd menu ran on repeat.  Or the smell of strawberries coming from Nagisa.  Or maybe just the buzzing in his ears from the whole situation as his pulse jumped.

"Think you can handle me?"  He challenged as Nagisa erased those last inches of space and covered his lips.  He could taste the candies Nagisa had been eating as he ran his tongue along the boy’s lip.  Nagisa gave a soft bite to Rin’s lip in response before pulling back just a little.

"Better question.  Think  _you_  can handle  _me_ _?_ _”_


End file.
